


How to grow a Blutbad.

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angry Monroe, Baby Monroe, Dark Monroe, Dubious Consent, How to ruin someone’s vegetarianism, Implied Nickette, M/M, Nick is not a good babysitter, Nickroe - Freeform, Nickroe forever, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teenage Monroe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: Rosalee finds a 3 years old Monroe on the doorstep of the Spice Shop. It’s up to Nick to deal with him until he grows up again.WARNING: I feel like I should warn any potential reader that despite how cute the the idea of a de-aged Monroe sounds, it is not going to be cute for long as Monroe is going to go through many phases, including an EvilYoungMan!Monroe one. So look out for rather dark themes.





	How to grow a Blutbad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 2.  
> Smut in later chapters

Nick shakes his head helplessly as he studies the little boy sitting on the spice shop’s counter. The widest, most innocent brown eyes he’s ever seen are starring back at him, from behind curly locks, and for all his adorable cuteness, Nick really doesn’t want to be looking at this child dressed in his best friend’s shirt.

“Monroe, you have to explain to us what you’ve gotten yourself into or we won’t be able to help,” Nick says as calmly as possible, not wanting to upset his friend who somehow has reverted back to a 3 years old version of himself.

“Do you remember who did that to you? Was it a blond lady?” Hank intervenes helpfully, putting a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“No... what’d I do? Was I bad?” 

“Well, you obviously did something to put yourself in a lot of danger,” Nick snaps. Monroe’s lower lip starts to quiver as fresh tears well up in his large eyes. He covers his mouth with his hand to muffle a sob and shuts his eyes tightly so the detectives won’t see him cry but he ends up bursting into tears anyway, much to Nick and Hank’s discomfort.

It’s Hank who caves first and gathers the gangly boy in his arms, petting his back as the poor creature sobs into his shoulder. Nick waves his hands helplessly and ducks away from his partner’s disapproving look.

“Rosalee, we’re not getting any results here,” Nick shouts, hoping the fuchsbau will handle the situation better than they are. Thankfully, Rosalee arrives with a relieved smile on her face which gives hope back to the detectives.

“Guys it’s going to be okay, it’s an armless spell. I have no idea how he ended up on the wrong end of it but it’s going to wear off on its own, he’s going to grow up over the next four or five days.“ She turns to look at the boy crying softly in Hank’s arms, “It’s going to be okay sweetheart, aren’t you just the cutest?”

Hank lets out a relieved sigh and sits the upset bundle back on the counter, ruffling his hair playfully, “Heard that buddy? You’re going to be just fine! Nick is going to take you home and—“

“Wait wait wait,” The Grimm says hurriedly, obviously not thrilled at the idea of having to take care of a blutbadden toddler, “Why me?”

“Because Nick,” Rosalee answers, a bit outraged at Nick’s unwillingness to help out his friend, “first of all, you’re currently his roommate and he’ll feel less scared in his own home and secondly, because there’s good chances this has to do with him being friends with a Grimm,” she finishes, petting Monroe’s back as the boy rubs his eyes and wipes his nose into the sleeve of his giant shirt.

“Okay, I know. Sorry. I’ll take him home and put him to bed.”

“It’s 3pm, Nick.” Hank notes. “You might want to entertain him a little, keep him busy.”

“Maybe I can let him play with his clocks?”

Rosalee’s eyes go wide at the mental image of baby Monroe playing with sharp wheels, countless tiny objects he could swallow and generally destroying the expensive possessions of Monroe’s filthy rich customers. “Okay, you know what, you guys can stay here until the end of the day and I’ll supervise.” She puts a gentle hand on Nick’s arm and glances at Hank who’s staring at the Grimm, looking horrified. “Good idea, Rosalee.”

*

To say that Nick isn’t thrilled is an understatement. First of all, he doesn’t know much about children. Secondly, little Monroe is a handful. He asks endless streams of questions, interested and fascinated by everything he sees, and Nick finds out that he rarely has the answers. Little Monroe is also clumsy, more so than the average child, Nick notes. He’s tall for his age and wants to touch and inspect every object he finds under all the possible angles, just like adult Monroe, and it always ends up with various things getting knocked over. 

And then, there is something else, the real reason why Nick was anxious about taking care of the admittedly adorable little blutbad. 

The previous evening had been eventful to say the least. It had involved Fat Head’s beers, a stolen kiss, awkward silences and a fight about Juliette. Then Monroe had stormed out, all red eyes and low growls. Then Rosalee found the toddler in the morning, sitting on the ground, half asleep against the Spice Shop’s door, thankfully unarmed. 

Nick feels guilty and at a loss for words to qualify the level of emotional distress he’s in. He wants to talk to Monroe, he wants to tell him everything he feels but that little boy isn’t Monroe. At least not yet, and Nick realizes just how much he relies on the blutbad, in more ways than one.

When they get home, Nick runs a small bath and gets the cub out of the tent he’s wearing, vaguely wondering where the rest of Monroe’s clothes ended up. He sits him down in the tub, noting that at least now he fits more than easily in it and won’t flood the bathroom floor. He washes his hair with some gentle soap Rosalee gave him, rinces the little boy and wraps him in a giant towel. He carries the fluffy burrito all the way to the living room and puts him on the couch, trying his best to look cheerful and positive so he won’t upset his tiny roommate. 

“Hey, let’s make it a special night and have hot dogs alright? You stay right here, watch as much tv as you want and I’ll fix us some dinner.” Nick switches the tv on to a cooking channel he knows Monroe loves and trots off to the kitchen, relieved to finally be on his own. 

The hour before bed time crawls by in the most awkward manner. When Monroe starts blinking more and more, Nick decides it’s finally time. He carries his friend to his bedroom and rummages through his closet to find something for him to wear. The only valid option seems to be a worn out Brown sweatshirt. 

Nick decides it’ll do and gets Monroe dressed. The boy stares up at him with his warm, rounded eye and it makes him feel uneasy but Nick shakes off the feeling. He helps Monroe get under the covers and sits by his side. 

“Hey, I’m not sure you understand. But I’m sorry about... what am I saying, you can’t understand, you’re a baby.”

Monroe reaches out and and pats Nick’s scruffy cheek with his small hand. “S’okay.” Nick is not made of stone, actually, so of course he melts. He knows Monroe probably doesn’t understand what is going on but it tells a lot about his core personality that he’s able to display such empathy already. He laughs gently and shakes his head before tucking the little boy in properly. He lies down next to Monroe and closes his eyes, falling asleep within minutes and having nightmares about a world in which Monroe doesn’t exist.


End file.
